Never?
by Tangle Elfwand
Summary: “No Nymphadora, I’m afraid that even if I wasn’t a werewolf, we couldn’t be together,” Lupin said gently, ‘I just don’t like you.”No deathly Hallows Spoliers.


Well, this is my first Harry Potter story ever. Even from my old account. So please bear with me and if you see anything from the auctuall books that is mentioned wrong in here, let me know. And other stuff. But no flames. Flames are horrible.

_**Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter I'm just bored and using the characters.**_

Ch1

"Remus," Tonks said coldly, "Why can't you understand how I feel?"  
The gray haired man sighed.

"Nymphadora, I've told you and I've told you, it can't work."

Tonk's eyes suddenly turned a piercing blue. Lupin backed up slightly, he saw that the woman was deep in thought.

"Alright,' she finally said, "Will you just tell me one thing?"

"It would be my pleasure Nymphadora," Lupin said with a heart-warming smile.

"If you weren't a were-wolf," Tonks began, "Could we work this out?"

_What do I tell her_? Lupin wondered_, Do I lie to keep her hopes up? What is she asking?_

"No Nymphadora, I'm afraid that even if I wasn't a were-wolf, we couldn't be together," Lupin said gently, 'I just don't like you."

The look that passed on her face, the one of sadness and disbelief, was more horrible than he had ever seen. Lupin knew one thing and he didn't like seeing her sad.

"Really?" She finally asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

Tonks' eyes filled with tears and she nodded.

"I understand. Sorry to bother you."

With that being said, she dissaperated.

* * *

"What did you say to my cousin mate?" Sirius asked Lupin, "She was really down at dinner/"

"How do you tell?" Lupin asked faintly, wanting to be away from Sirius.

"Her hair," Sirius responded, "It was brown and you were the only one who spoke to her before both her shift and dinner."

"Did you ever think that she met someone on her shift?" Lupin snapped, "And whoever it was upset her?"

Sirius backed up slightly with his hands in a defensive position.

"Chill down Moony," he responded, She's my cousin, I have aright to be curious."

Lupin nodded.

"I'm sorry Padfoot. I don't know what got into me.

Sirius cackled evilly.

"You love my cousin,' he crooned, "You love my cousin."

The gleam in Lupin's eyes was enough to shut Sirius up and they went their separate ways for the night.

* * *

"Tonks dear?" Molly Weasley said, "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine Molly," Tonks tried to assure her, "I promise.'

Fred and George appareted into the kitchen and Mrs. Weasley gave a cry of surprise.

"Fred, George," she snapped, "I told you to stop Apparating like that."

"Sorry Mum," they chorused together.

"Wotcher," Tonks said to the duo.

"Hey Tonks!" they cried, "Can you do the pig?"

"No she responded miserably, "Not to day, sorry."

Ah man!" Fred moaned, "I was hoping for that."

"Boys leave her alone," Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"It's fine," Tonks said with a remorseful smile, "I promise, I'm fine."

"Lets go bother ickle Ronnie-kins,' George suggested.

Fred perked up at this and Tonks sniggered. She looked at Mrs. Weasley and smiled at her reproachful look.

"They are just kids Molly," Tonks told her," Besides, would they really go after Ron? He's underage after all."

The halls of Grimauld Place were beginning to bustle with noise as everyone woke up.

Sirius walked into the kitchen laughing.

'Hey cuz," he said with a smile, "How goes it?"

Tonks gave Sirius a strange look. Sirius looked like he was up to something, and that couldn't be good, it never was.

"It's great Sirius," she said suspiciously, "Work's great, it's all great."

"Then why were you so glum last night? Did it have something to do with a certain were-wolf?"

Tonks turned scarlet, skin and hair. Sirius kept laughing. Tonks jumped up and ran out of the kitchen and nearly knocked Harry down in the process. Harry looked at her retreating back and then at his godfather.

"What is wrong with Tonks?" he asked.

"Nothing Harry," Siruis responded, "It is complicated."

"Oh,' Harry said, "Well…"

"What would you like for breakfast Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Anything thank you."

Mrs. Weasley started cooking again while Harry sat and chatted with Sirius.

"So are you excited for school?"

"No, not really," Harry admitted, What if Voldemort attacks?"

Sirius had no answer.

* * *

_Am I that transparent_? Tonks wondered as she ran through Muggle London, _Can anyone and everyone figure out that I am pinning for Remus_?

People were staring at Tonks, wondering which mad house she had broken out from.

Tonks saw a muggle restaurant and watched people go inside. Pairs, couples, were going in together, people who loved each other, were together. It was driving her nuts!

Tonks was sure to keep her hair the mousy brown it was, to not draw attention to herself.

Tonks saw a park and a clutter of benches. She sat down and sat still, willing herself not to cry.

"Um excuse me." A person said.

Tonks looked up and saw a dashing man, she assumed he was muggle. He had blond hair, green eyes and he was tall.

'Wotcher," Tonks said dully," Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, you can have lunch with me.'

She gave him an odd look.

"Pardon? What did you say?"

"You can have lunch with me," the man said, "A pretty girl like yourself shouldn't be sitting here alone."

"I don't even know your name."

"I'm Robert Shan," he said, "My friends call me Bob. So your name is…"

Tonks thought, every bit if her Auror training was saying, "Leave!" but she ignored it.

"Nymphadora Tonks," she responded smiling. She liked Bob, he seemed nice to say the least.

"Wow," Bob said, "That is quite a mouthful, May I call you Dora?"

"Yes, my father does so I answer to Dora."

"So have lunch with me?" Bob asked, "Please don't make me beg."

Tonks laughed, maybe, just maybe this would get her mind off of Remus.

"Sure," she said, "I'd be glad to have lunch with you."

End of chapter.

**Well I hoped you liked it. Please review it now and let me know if I should continue.**


End file.
